


Year of the Rose

by Boopydoopy111



Category: RWBY
Genre: Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Multi, Standing Sex, Threesome, dp, ffm threesome, implied impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopydoopy111/pseuds/Boopydoopy111
Summary: It is the start of Vale New Year and things are getting more heated than fireworks
Relationships: Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren/Ruby Rose, Lie Ren/Ruby Rose/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Year of the Rose

Lights exploded into the blackened blanket of the star filled sky. Oranges flared against the black backdrop accompanied by dazzling greens, yellows and reds. Sometimes the odd purple or blue would light up the night sky. 

Explosive booms echoed across Vale’s show grounds as the once a year Lunar Festival erupted into life with a chorus of yells and whoops of joy. 

It seemed that, like every year, Vale’s highest council had decided to try and outdo their performance of last year and the students of Beacon and citizens of the city were loving all the attractions. 

Stalls of vendors lined the streets of Vale, children who had never been allowed to be awake at such a late hour ran rampant most causing their parents to run after them. However for many of the students of Beacon that were attending the main attraction was the lure of adulthood fun. 

In the dark alleyways or in the secure homes and dorms of the more relaxed huntsmen and women in training, smoke filled the air as hallucinogens filled their minds and lungs. Drugs were traded from hand to hand quickly and taken with little to no precautions. 

A few students that had been caught being too careless with their fun activities had been caught in a purple telekinetic bubble by the schools Deputy Headmistress Glynda Goodwitch. In fact, a group of such individuals were being carted away by the lusciously busty blonde haired woman as the leader of team RWBY and her friends; Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren.

With her sister off with her girlfriend Weiss and Blake off with her own girlfriend Pyrrha, Ruby had tagged along with Nora. Completely unaware of how uncomfortable her presence made the brief moments of intimacy the ginger shared with her taller and slender boyfriend. 

The energetic young teen flurried from stall to stall, a shower of delicate red rose petals fluttering behind her movements as her semblance sometimes subconsciously activated to hasten her ability of running. 

More than a few times either Ren or Nora had been forced to interrupt their pseudo date to make sure that no illicit drugs landed in Ruby’s hands nor did anyone snatch away the young and very pretty girl.

The newly engaged couple let out a collective sigh, feeling the romantic atmosphere despite the raging illegal activity. Nora wrapped both her arms around her fiancé’s and leaned her orange fuzzed head against his broad shoulder. 

Eventually despite Nora’s being on her best behaviour, she started to feel a little frisky. Her hands strayed from their grip on Ren’s arm and drifted to his back. 

Her fingers spread out, marvelling at the sensation of feeling her fiancé’s muscles through his green shirt and robes. Running up and down his back while they walked step by step, following the trail of rose petals. 

“Ren,” Nora’s husky voice reached the assassin’s ears causing a shiver to run down his spine, a sensation Nora definitely picked up on. “I’m feeling hot.” Her warm breath curled around Ren’s jaw line, enticing him to agree and tearing at his mind not to just ravish his wife to be right here in the middle of the street. 

“We should go back to our place,” a slight tug on the back of Ren’s robes as Nora teasingly tried to tug him away. Had this been a few years back Nora would have no doubt simply picked up the dark haired boy with a purple strip and carried him to the nearest bed for some scandalous love making. 

“We can have some, sweet love.” Nora finished gazing deep into Ren’s eyes.

Swallowing down a whimper of lustful desire, Ren turned to his lover with passion clear in his eyes. The need for a pleasurable release was slowly corrupting Ren’s normally stoic and logical mind. His primal urges working in tandem, conspiring against his brain, with his love for Nora was causing his thoughts to cloud over. 

But then again, like always, Ren’s calm and trained mind returned like it always had and most likely always would, returned to a more pressing matter. “What about Ruby?” Ren’s quiet voice barely reached Nora’s ears over the roaring noise of the crowd. Furrowing her brows at the statement, having forgotten all about their other friend. Sighing, Nora shook her head in slight disappointment.  
“We’ll have to take her home, one night should not ruin things for us surely.” Nora spoke strangely diplomatically instead of her usual rambunctious attitude. Spending the next few minutes searching for the red hooded figure, Ren and Nora were occasionally bumping into other part goers before they realised that they were helplessly lost in the crowd. 

That is, they thought they were. As a sense of dread washed over them, Nora turned to Ren with a panic in her eyes. “Oh Oum, Ren. What if we can not find her, what if someone took her, what if she met some bad people what if- -” Nora had officially descended into her rambling state that was familiar to Ren as her state of utter panic and fear. 

“Relax, we will find Ruby. Or else her sister will have our necks.” There was a dangerous undertone to Ren’s voice. One that portrayed his usually unreadable emotion of urgency. Thankfully it seemed someone had overheard them. 

“Is this who you two are looking for?” Turning around, the two lovers were met with the image of the blonde haired, speckled, busty teacher woman; Glynda Goodwitch. 

In her hand she held her riding crop, the end of which was glowing a light purple as little sparks of a similar shade of purple cascaded slowly from the end. Above her, hanging over the crowd encapsulated in a purple bubble, was Ruby Rose. 

The most sheepish, sorry and guilty expression ever imaginable clear on her face as she waved nervously at her friends Ren and Nora. 

“Despite being adults you people always seem to find the most trouble, this one thought it funny to destroy the barrel for an apple bobbing contest when trying to catch as many apples as fast as she could.” Glynda glared at the young girl again.

“Right, so sorry about that!” Ren bowed lowly to his previous teacher. 

“Yeah, we were heading home anyway!” Nora finished with a cheeky smile. Groaning and shaking her head, Glynda whipped her riding crop back into its holster, dropping Ruby from the bubble as it dissipated. And without a word she disappeared back into the crowd, on the prowl once more for peace disruptions. 

The ride home was a very tense one, Ruby had apologised profusely countless times already. The Bullhead dropped them off at Ren and Nora’s newly purchased home. 

A nice one story home built in the shape of a capital ‘L’ with a more traditional style, bamboo roof and grating, wooden walls and windows made from glass and not bullet proof glass. The home was situated in the middle of a forest in Mistral. Leaving the soon to be wed couple to themselves. 

As they left the bullhead, Ruby waved goodbye to the pilot who waved back with a smile, Nora swung her arms around Ren’s neck and smashed her lips upon his own. Their lips melded together, perfectly fitting one another like gears in a well designed machine. 

Colliding as one, Nora and Ren closed their eyes, holding close and tight each other’s bodies in an embrace only those in love could replicate.

In their minds’ eyes, each lover imagined one another in their purest form. The love they had for each other blinding their senses of all other emotions aside from affection and lustful desire. 

Their bodies crashed into the door of their house, slamming it open with a thundering bang. Ruby’s eyes cast over, one hand landing on the case that contained her collapsed scythe gun but stopped once she saw the cause of the scene before her. 

Awkwardly Ruby’s feet carried her to the door, her eyes peering in slightly to the room to see Nora and Ren dragging themselves, somehow not tumbling over one another, as they searched for their bedroom. 

As they went, careless in their actions, several things dropped to the ground. Ruby, with wide eyes kicked up her semblance and dashed after them, scooping up whatever items were in mid-fall. Yet still the ninja and warmaiden continued their rampage through their own home. Tongues rolling around and caressing each other while they fumbled around. 

Eventually the soon to be wed pair managed to crash through the door of their bedroom, falling to the carpeted floor with a resounding thud. Nora grunted as Ren fell on top of her and in that split moment they broke their kiss, longingly choosing to gaze into the eyes of each other. Passion and hunger the two most clear emotions in their eyes. 

Ren leaned down to continue their incessant make out session however, unwillingly Ruby’s nose constricted and a delicate sneeze spewed forth from her body. Both adults on the floor turned hastily to glare at the seemingly new arrival, having forgotten that their younger friend was still there. “Oh, Ruby!”

Nora was blushing like mad, considering how quick and frisky they were getting so soon, since she had said ‘yes’ to Ren’s proposal only last month. She just couldn’t take her eyes off of him. That pointy jaw, creamy skin and luscious black hair with a pink skunk stripe, all of which she could get lost forever in. 

“You, uh...Want me to clear out?” Ruby questioned, a blush darker and more apparent than her cape spread over her facial features. 

The couple turned their heads to see Ruby shuffling her hands at their thirsty foreplay. “Oh. Forgive us, Ruby.” Ren said, bowing at his friend in apology. “We didn’t notice you there.” Ruby looked to the side. 

“Yeah. You looked pretty busy.” She nervously observed. “I, uh, just left our goodies from the night market on the table for before you...Do the deed?” Ruby added, grinning nervously. Ren got up, clearing his throat and noticing Nora still flustered from their Frenching session while he went upstairs. 

“Excuse me, ladies.” He said. “It’s a little hot in here. I think I need a shower.” He stated. Nora stepped forward, curious. 

“You want me to join you, honey?” The ginger asked. Ren politely waved a hand. 

“I’m fine, dear.” He said. “Just need to freshen up, change into some new clothes.” Nora nodded. 

“Okay, but if you need someone to wash your back, you let me know.” She said in a half-teasing, half-comforting manner. Ren smiled at that, nodding as he went upstairs to freshen up. A thought had crossed Nora’s mind for a minute as Ruby walked towards the door. 

“It is kinda hot...” Ruby trailed off. To that, Nora gave her friend a sceptical look. “Rubes, it’s thirty nine degrees outside.” She pointed out. “It’s only seventy six in here. You okay?” She asked. Ruby quickly nodded as she turned the knob. 

“Um, yeah.” Ruby quietly spoke. “I kinda need to wash up myself. Are the communal showers down the road still open?” She asked already thinking about leaving for Beacon again, it was not that far of a walk considering that Nora and Ren’s home was situated just a little bit away from campus. 

“Yep.” Nora answered. “Open 24/7, provided you got your room key.” She added. Ruby blinked at that, raising her eyebrow with surprise. 

“Wait, so everyone in the building can just go down there and- -?” Nora chuckled, snorting. 

“No, silly.” She said, holding up her Scroll. “We all have it on our Scrolls. That’s what digital locks are for!” Ruby looked down, smiling bashfully. 

“Oh, yeah. Wonders of modern technology. Heh...” 

As fate would have it, Nora joined Ruby in the ladies’ showers on the first floor. The walk to Beacon was short and uneventful. The little Rose not wanting to look at Nora, far too embarrassed to do anything other than gaze at the twinkly stars of the night sky.

When they entered the wash house, it was barren and empty of anyone else, a perfect feeling of security wrapped itself around Ruby as she disrobed as she had many times before. They took turns washing each other’s backs and their hair, engaging in some girl talk about Ruby’s nervousness earlier. 

“I didn’t mean to snoop, Nora.” Ruby commented with a shy voice, as she rinsed the soap suds off of her breasts. “I only wanted to wait until you guys were done, but it looked like you were getting in the mood already.” She claimed. “So I got...Distracted?” Ruby then trailed off again, her deep blush returning. 

Nora paused from washing her backside, giving Ruby another sceptical look. 

“You mean you couldn’t decide whether me or Ren has the firmer butt?” Nora teased. Ruby laughed. 

“Very funny.” She replied, rinsing out her hair. “But no, I meant that I didn’t wanna seem like I was peeping.” She then answered. Nora washed her rosy face, thinking about Ruby’s excuse.

“Ruby,” the orange haired woman started with a surprisingly quiet and soft tone in her voice. “are you a virgin?” Surprised and confused at the question, Ruby hurriedly shied away from the other woman.

“Wh-what?!” she questioned loudly, “Where did that come from?” the younger woman covered her ample chest with her arms, crossing her legs tightly.

“It’s nothing to be afraid of.” Nora continued “We all were virgins at one point.” Ruby’s blush had yet to subside while Nora simply stood. The water coating her body along with suds of soap starting to run down with gravity. Accentuating her lusciously curvy body as the droplets drip, drip, dripped to the tiled floor.

Looking up at the largely more voluptuous and busty woman, Ruby’s silver eyes could not help but glance almost hungrily at Nora’s much more mature body. A look that did not go unnoticed by the lightning wielding woman with a hammer. 

“You know, we can always change that “Nora smirked gleefully when she saw Ruby’s hopeful expression.

“R-really?” she stammered in awe, nodding Nora continued.

“Of course, Ren is amazing with his body. Knows just how to please a woman, that ole ninja boy.” Thoughts swirled inside Ruby like a typhoon of lustful desire. Her body, delicate and untainted like the Rose she bore as her name, wanted nothing more than the same thing her matured mind yearned for.

“You- -you and Ren would do this...for me?” Ruby’s voice was barely above a whisper in tone. And yet it was with a knowing smile, Nora having felt the strangling feeling of butterflies in her stomach so many times before.

“Of course, we can have a threesome of our own. And I already know that both of us will love it.” A Cheshire smile spread over Nora’s lips one that was infections causing Ruby to spread a smile of her own. With a curt nod Ruby quickly agreed to the conditions.

“Then let’s do it!” she exclaimed with purpose.

The walk home was filled with quick foot movements, some nervous chatter and many, many giggles. Upon entering the house they soon found that Ren had just recently stopped the flow of water that made his shower. Hurriedly Nora ushered Ruby with a quiet command to undress. 

“How much longer babe?” Nora questioned, her head near the bathroom door yet her eyes trained carnally on Ruby. The brunette with red highlights quickly unclasped the straps of her outfit. 

Within seconds her poofy skirt fell to the floor, revealing her slender legs and pale waist to the orange headed girl. Next came the cream coloured shirt, which Nora hastily helped Ruby pull over her shoulders and head while Ren responded. 

“Just a few minutes dear.” Meanwhile Nora was ripping apart Ruby’s bra and panties until the woman was nude before her.

Licking her lips, Nora kissed Ruby hungrily. Unable to contain herself. Her lips sealing themselves around Ruby’s small delicate ones. Nora eagerly pushed Ruby against the wall of her bedroom, running her lusting hands over Ruby’s petite form. 

Turquoise eyes met Silver as tongues danced in an embrace some would deem immoral while Nora gripped the smaller woman tightly. Breaking the embrace Nora calls out to her husband to be. 

“Ren honey bear, I have a surprise for you!” her voice loud while her hands went to Ruby’s waist from behind. And within an instant they dropped to Ruby’s lusciously thick thighs and easily the barbarian of a woman plucked Ruby into the air. 

With a squeak of alarm, Ruby’s body was lifted into the air. Her legs spread apart almost as a silent invitation. The small virgin, tight pussy clear on display for the world to see, her perky ample nipples turning hard like stones in the cool breeze and arousing atmosphere. “Nora, what are you- -?” 

But before Ruby could finish voicing her thoughts, the door to the bathroom opened. A plume of steam billowed out as well as Ren. His upper half was bare, showing his abs and various scars.

Standing with a shocked expression on his usually stoic face, Ren’s towel that had been keeping his lower body shielded suddenly fell away revealing his proud manhood. 

The member slowly rose at the simply erotic scene of Nora holding a now ghostly pale Ruby in the air by her thighs, spreading her legs apart, Ren’s eyes focused in on the twitching pussy between Ruby’s thighs. A small gasp left his lips before Nora spoke up. 

“What do you think hubby wubby?” In response, Ren said no words, instead he closed the gap between the two women and himself hurriedly and immediately latched his lips around Ruby’s soft nipples.

The young woman gasped in shock and surprise as her cold body was quickly enveloped in this veil of warmth. Ren’s tongue, wet, slippery and warm slid around Ruby’s pebble like nipple as the girl moaned softly. A small giggle could be heard from Nora and when Ruby turned her head to see the ginger, Nora captured the younger woman’s lips with her own once more.

Enthralled by his friend's breasts, Ren’s mouth worked over the stone hard pebbles of flesh while his hands travelled up Ruby’s thighs. Snaking their way to her core, a finger was gently pressed inside her body. Tensing her body, Ruby squeaked in surprise into Nora’s hungry mouth which practically gobbled Ruby’s own.

With eyes squeezed shut, Ruby tried to focus on the pleasure pulsing in her body, rather than the pain. Ren’s finger which was quickly joined by another, pumped deep inside her body. Nora’s tongue thrusted inside Ruby’s mouth like a snake searching for prey. Meanwhile her nipples were relentlessly attacked, probed and prodded by Ren’s tongue as it swirled around her breasts. 

Not being able to help herself, Ruby broke the kiss with Nora and let loose a desperate moan as her walls clamped tightly around Ren’s fingers. Her cum soaking his digits. Ejecting himself from her bosom, Ren sighed happily taking his fingers from Ruby’s body. They dripped with Ruby’s sex.

“Put her on the bed.” Ren ordered his future wife, both women now taking notice of the large, quickly hardening member between the ninja’s legs. Nora giggled like the school girl she used to be, throwing Ruby onto the bed who yelped in surprise. 

Kneeling on the bed, Ruby’s chest rose and fell heavily as she watched the engaged couple stalk towards her. Nora slinking down between her legs and Ren descending behind her. 

There was a moment of silence, as Ruby closed her eyes and nothing happened. 

Then her life exploded into a sense of euphoria with the fireworks outside. While dazzling lights lit up the room, Nora’s tongue ran feverishly up and down the length of Ruby’s labia, flicking her clit before jack hammering into her depths. 

The Rose woman mewled, her eyes shut tight before she was suddenly pushed over Nora’s body. Her face coming right before the ginger’s belly button.

A hand had pushed her over, Ren’s hand. Before it was removed and used to spread her butt cheeks. Before she could even open her mouth to argue, a new pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders keeping Ruby where she was. Nora had effectively ensnared Ruby to her body as she ruthlessly ate out the younger woman.

Behind Ruby Ren had spread her butt and was delving his tongue into her ass. Not only was the sensation totally alien to Ruby, it made her scream out in alarm. But only for a short breath, for she realised that maybe this had something to do with sex. Not knowing Ren and Nora’s ulterior motives for doing such things.

After a while, the sensation of panic was replaced. The tongues working her body, relaxed Ruby. She found herself sinking into Nora’s embrace as her holes were penetrated over and over again. Her eyes rolled, eyelids fluttering closed then open as Ruby struggled not to simply fully succumb to the pleasure.

“Are you liking this Ruby?” Ren called out from behind her, “Like having an engaged couple work your virgin body?” A whimper escaped the mind numb Ruby, who was too lost in pleasure to answer the humiliating question.

“You loved having your body toyed with huh?” Nora commented from underneath before she giggled. “Well, let’s show her the main event!”

Grinning, Ren picked Ruby off his partner’s body and suspended her in mid air with his arms. Dazed, Ruby did not become aware of her surroundings until she felt cool metal being secured around her wrists. Shaking her arms revealed that Nora had indeed shackled her hands behind her back but before she could protest, Ren twisted her around so that she was facing him. 

“Umm,” she murmured as the sensation of stillness enveloped her before it suddenly happened. A spear was driven through her gut. A silent scream of alarm echoed wordlessly from Ruby as Ren’s cock had slid silently inside Ruby’s snatch. 

The warmth that encompassed Ren’s shaft was astronomical. True he loved Nora above anyone else, but Nora had never been this tight. It was like a glove for his cock, a perfect fit. And despite Ruby being a virgin, Ren could not stop himself thrusting into the little Rose almost as soon as he was inside her. 

Yet as he bounced the brunette up and down the length of his shaft, Nora came up behind the younger woman. Around her hips were straps of varying length and at her pelvis, a thick long plastic and pink coloured cock. Moulded over Ren’s own originally for Nora’s own personal pleasure and for nights Ren was feeling particularly freaky.

Nora swiftly parted Ruby’s butt cheeks once more. Pressing the tip of the plastic phallus against her entrance. Ruby cried out in alarm which quickly turned to a plea of pleasure when she felt the intruder knocking on her rose bud. “Oh god, come on Nora put it in me!” the shackled woman begged lustfully. 

Nora, not one to ruin an opportunity, thrusted her hits burying the cock as far as it could go. Tipping her head back Ruby screamed with delight as both Ren and Nora took both forms of her virginity right then and there. Swiftly they rocked their hips, pulsing inside Ruby’s cunt. Ren eagerly tried to subdue his own rapidly approaching orgasm.

“Of god, oh fuck.” Ren grunted in a way so out of character. Nora knew that expression.

“Gonna cum baby?” she asked hotly, slamming her hips into Ruby. “Hey Rubes, you want Ren to cum inside your tight pussy?” as the fake cock drove itself deep inside her ass and the real, cock of Ren twitched inside her pussy. Ruby could only nod frantically. 

“Come on Renny, cum inside Ruby!” Nora grunted and watched with glee.

As with a final thrust and in time with the fireworks outside, Ren spewed his load of cum deep inside Ruby. Depositing all his sperm as Ruby’s walls clenched around him, girl-cum washing over, drenching Ren’s cock as Ruby reached her own climatic finish. 

They stood there, panting. Still locked together in each-others embrace. Tired and exhausted, Ruby rested her head on Ren’s shoulder and promptly fell asleep.


End file.
